Unplanned Perfection Outtakes
by littlecat358
Summary: These are the "deleted scenes" if you will, of Unplanned Perfection. May include other character POV. Please read the story before the outtakes, otherwise there might be some confusion.
1. Outtake 1: EPOV of Finding Marlin:

**AN: I'll give you the quick and dirty here. Love to Mel, for pre-reading and, of course, to Mollie who makes this little number here so much better and easier to read.**

**Again, if you have not read the full story of Unplanned Perfection, you will not fully understand this outtake, so please do that first. **

**All recognizable stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXX**

Unplanned Perfection Outtake 1: EPOV of Finding Marlin

EPOV

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," I grumbled loudly as I rolled over.

I was lying in my bed and I had just woken up from the most incredibly erotic dream. In fact, it was so erotic that it was my orgasm that woke me up. I had just had my first wet dream since I was fifteen and my pants and sheets were absolutely fucking soaked.

_Motherfucker, what is this woman doing to me?_

I peeled off my pants and used them to clean myself up as much as possible before slipping out of bed and into the shower.

I had jacked off multiple times a day ever since she ran into me in the kitchen. As if her hands on my chest wasn't enough to stimulate the extreme lust I had for her, she had to go and flick my fucking nipple stud. I could normally handle girls touching it. I got it because I already had sensitive nipples and it just gave me that extra bit of pleasure, but Jesus Christ, when Bella did it, I nearly lost all control. I tried really hard to will away the erection she had caused, but then she had to go and touch me again, softly fingering the fox on my shoulder. Her fingers felt like strands of silk as she asked me what it meant.

After my break-up with Tanya, I swore to myself that I would never, ever let myself fall into a woman's trap again. I was smarter than that. I had let myself coast because I had a woman who gave me pussy or head any time I wanted it and forgave me for straying when I got bored, which was frequently. To be honest, Tanya wasn't very adventurous. She liked to stick to the bedroom and she had limited positions that she'd go for. I'd get the occasional blow job in the living room or when we were in high school, she'd do it in the car; but I wanted more. I didn't know exactly what more would look like, but I knew that I needed to feel something, anything. No matter how long I was with Tanya, she always left me feeling...empty.

In any case, when I finally kicked her to the curb I decided that I needed a reminder. I didn't just want to get a tattoo for the sake of it looking good. I wanted it to actually mean something. I was searching through symbols and their meanings for weeks before I finally came upon the fox. When I read about desire and passion my thoughts had strayed; strayed backwards to the only girl that had lit me up like a fucking Christmas tree. Bella. That's what I wanted; a girl who could make me tremble with a simple look and not even realize she was doing it.

And of course, when I read the rest of the meaning, it fit perfectly. I had always been cunning; always had a strategy for getting what I wanted, well almost always. I ignored the fact that I had fucked that all up when it came to Bella. I would never let that happen again and that tattoo would remind me.

I was almost thrown off by the antagonistic expression of sweet innocence and sexual intensity on her face as she looked up at me, staring into my hungry eyes. And I was really fucking hungry. If we hadn't been on such unsteady ground or in such a public area, with my mother and Charlie just outside, I would have taken it much farther. I could just picture her sprawled naked on the island with my face buried between her thighs. That would have been the only breakfast I ever needed. God, if I ever got the chance again, I would spend a fucking eternity worshiping her pussy with my mouth and my tongue and my...

_Aaaaaaaand here we go, hard as a rock...again._

I stroked myself into oblivion and shot my load down the drain. After getting dressed, I stripped the bed of its sheets. I decided that I would be doing my own laundry from now on. My mom had been doing it, which was a nice perk of living at home, but knowing that there was jizz lurking made me feel like I was a horny fucking teenager again and I was trying to move forward, not backwards.

The week had not been going well. I was agitated and taking it out on Bella.

_Not exactly the way to win the girl fuckhead._

First off, on Monday, Bella told me that her hours were going to be increasing and that she'd need to find a daycare for Charlie. Look, I have nothing against daycare...well, okay, maybe I do. I don't know why. I didn't know anything about daycare other than what I had seen in movies and on the news. Why is it that you can always recall shit you didn't even realize you were listening to when it's you in the position? All of the sudden, all of the news stories that I'd ever heard about came flooding back. The kid who got left strapped in the daycare van for hours; the daycare worker accused of some sort of abuse. Kids that learned to pinch and bite and spit. There was no fucking way I was going to let Charlie be exposed to that if I didn't have to. The problem? Bella. She refused to even consider the idea of a nanny, even on a part-time basis. She didn't seem to understand the fear that I had about it. I just didn't want anything bad to happen. I was his father, it was my job to protect him. I know that Bella had every good intention and that she wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, but I think that on this point, she was just being fucking stubborn. This caused another nasty argument that resulted in me yelling at her and her shutting me down and walking away.

On top of that, I kind of thought that once we had told Charlie that I was his daddy that he'd take to it; that he would just start calling me that, especially after he asked, but he didn't. He still called me 'Eward' and it was really fucking frustrating. I had been so excited by the prospect of hearing him call me daddy for the first time. I craved it. I could only imagine that it would have been exactly like that had I been around when he first started talking; anxiously waiting.

"I'm sure he will, Edward. He had no problem calling me Auntie," Alice said, patting my shoulder on Wednesday morning.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I grumbled.

Alice huffed. "Yes, it is. Calling someone Auntie or Uncle is a lot easier to adjust to than calling them Daddy. Your roll in his life is so much more profound."

I stared at her. I know she was trying to comfort me, but all it did was create more anxiety. What if he never called me 'daddy'? Did that mean he wasn't willing to accept me? Was he having trouble calling me that because he thought that someone else already held that position?

That thought set me off and I had to spend twenty minutes secluded in my room banging things around. And then I was late to work and got a stern look from Dr. Oleander. I knew how he felt about it. Even though it was volunteer work and he was flexible, he still expected me to be on time.

Thursday morning, I'd had it. Alice had informed me that morning before she left for work that Riley would be joining us for Bella's birthday in Seattle. Add that to the fact that I was wondering if Charlie thought of that fucker as his daddy and I lost my shit.

Bella tried to assure me, just as Alice had, but she definitely had more success. Her hands travelling up and down my forearm gently was soothing and comforting. I couldn't help but find my irritation melting away. Not all of it, but a good portion of it. Of course, the minute that I left her to go to work, I was immediately on edge again.

Friday, I decided to take some initiative. I wanted Bella to see that she could trust me to think about things ahead of time. So on my lunch hour, I drove to one of those baby stores that carried car seats. As I looked at the rows and rows of baby shit, I got a little freaked out.

_I am in waaaaay over my head._

I heard a feminine cough to my side and noticed a girl standing next to me. She looked amused.

"Why hello there. My name's Sasha. You look a little lost. Is there something I can help you find?" she purred.

She was cute, with blond hair cut really short, almost pixie like, and hazel eyes. She was short, a little bit shorter than Bella and had an athletic build. Not really athletic, like muscles everywhere, but from what I could see in her skin tight jeans and short sleeved top, she was extremely firm.

"Hi Sasha," I said with a warm smile. "I'm Edward. I need a car seat; or a booster seat. I don't know."

She looked at me curiously. "You don't know what you need, Edward?" I heard the suggestion in her voice. I needed to think quick. As cute as she was, I was getting a little uncomfortable. There was only one woman that I needed anything from. I didn't want to give this Sasha any indication that I was interested, but at the same time, I needed help.

"I want the best you've got for a three-year-old little boy."

"Oh, well how much does he weigh and how tall is he?" she asked, slipping into sales mode.

_Well, shit, am I supposed to know this information?_

"Um, Uh...I...I think he's about thirty five pounds," I stuttered. I looked around and noticed there was a cardboard measuring thing at the end of the isle. I stood by it and pointed out where Charlie came up to on my leg.

"He's about this tall," I chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"So, he's just under three feet. Okay, well, we've got several selections. I think a convertible would be best for you."

I raised my eyebrows. We were talking about car seats, not cars, she knew that, right?

"A convertible car seat," she laughed, noticing my confusion.

"Oh, what does that mean?"

"A car seat that has a five point harness now, but that is adjustable to use with just the seat belt strap as he grows. Is this...is this for your nephew, Edward?"

_And, here we go._

Now, I was getting a little irritated. She obviously wasn't understanding my subtle rejection. I shook my head. "No, this is for my son."

I could see her trying to work me out in her head. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted. I should have already had a seat or at least known what it was that I was looking for. I should have known how much he weighed and how tall he was. If he was mine, I should have known all that, but I didn't. Fuck.

She didn't question me though, at least not out loud. She looked down at my naked left hand and then back up at my face before smiling and leading me towards the seats.

She showed me three different models. In the end, I chose the Britax Frontier. She said it had some of the highest ratings and that's what I wanted.

"I can ring you up this way," she said, leading me towards one of the tills. "If you take it to the fire station, they can show you how to install it correctly."

"Really?"

She nodded with a grin. "Yes, really. The guy who does it is there Monday through Friday. I don't know his hours, but my guess is that he'll probably be there."

She rang me up. "That'll be three hundred and two dollars and thirty-nine cents with tax."

_Shit! For a fucking car seat? Was it made of gold?_

"Is there anything else that I can get for you while you're here?" She said flicking her tongue out to wet her bottom lip. I swear a few months ago I would have taken her up on her offer, but not anymore.

"I think that's it, thank you," I said politely.

"Oh," Sasha frowned. "Well, make sure you hold on to your receipt in case there is a problem, and if you need anything else or have any questions, my number is at the bottom."

_Sneaky little thing._

I chuckled. "Thank you, but I'm sure my son's mother can help me with anything that I need."

Was I insinuating that Bella and I were together? Yes, but it was the only way I could think of to let the girl in front of me know that I would not be calling her without sounding like a total prick. Well, that, and I just liked the sound of it.

I took the car seat to the fire station and just like the baby store girl had said, there was a guy on duty that installed it. He installed it once and then took it out again and watched me as I installed it myself.

I didn't know how Bella would feel about me doing that and I wasn't sure if I'd ever really need it, but I wanted her to see that I was in this one hundred percent. Little did I know I'd need it so soon.

Saturday morning, Bella had finally had enough of my moping.

"Edward, why don't you take Charlie to a movie?" she said as we sat in silence, drinking our coffee.

My head shot up with the force of a trebuchet.

_Did she really just ask me that?_

"Yes, I really did just ask you that?" she laughed. Apparently, my inner monologue wasn't so inner.

"You need to spend some time together, just the two of you. Besides, your mom and I are working on Carlisle's office today. You can occupy Charlie and get your moody ass out of the house at the same time." Bella smiled at me, but I could see the anxiety behind it. She was nervous about me taking him by myself. And, if I was honest, I was just as nervous, if not more so.

"Let me see what movies are playing and the times and I'll let you know, okay?"

I nodded, kind of stupefied. "Yeah, okay."

Bella finished up her coffee and put her mug in the dishwasher before heading out.

"Can you keep an eye on Charlie for a few?"

I glanced over at my son, who was currently laying on his stomach on the floor across from Jasper. A chess board was perched between them and Jazz was explaining the finer points of the game. Bella followed my gaze.

"Jasper, you do realize he's only three," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I do," Jasper said, without looking up. "This is the perfect age to start teaching him about strategy."

Bella wrinkled her nose and glanced sideways at me.

"Don't look at me," I laughed.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled, leaving me to watch Jasper's lessons.

XXXXX

"Mom, what do I do if I lose him?"

I was standing in the doorway to Carlisle's office. My mom was taking notes on what needed to be done.

She laughed. "You're not going to lose him, Edward."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, sweetheart, you are a good father."

I looked at her dubiously.

"You are, honey. You just have to give yourself a chance."

And what could I say to that? Everyone said to give it time, so that's what I would do.

Bella seemed impressed when I told her I didn't need her car seat and that I had gotten the guy at the fire station to install it. Score, that's exactly what I had hoped would happen.

But then she said I amazed her. Yes, I amazed her, but not enough to make her love me, not yet anyway. I suppose that liking me was a good first step though, right?

XXXXX

Charlie talked almost non-stop in the car. He asked me questions about everything from why my car was so clean to why I had black marks on my arm.

We got to the theatre and I ordered a big tub of popcorn. I'd seen how that kid ate. He could probably eat the entire thing by himself. I didn't know if Bella allowed soda so I got lemonade instead. I'm not sure if that was much better, it tasted like it was full of sugar.

The movie theatre was almost vacant save for a teenage couple mauling each other in the back row and a woman with two kids sitting a few rows ahead of us.

Charlie was sitting in his seat for all of about two minutes when he figured out that the seats could fold up if he lifted himself up a little.

His eyes lit up and he grinned excitedly at me. I couldn't take away his fun just yet, but after a few minutes of that annoying clang every time the seat bounced up I had to make it stop.

"Charlie, it's time to sit down, the movie's starting."

That bought me another five minutes of silence. And then it started; the non-stop commentary.

"Oh, that's Woody; that's Buzz. Why are they in the bag? Is the trash man going to take them away?"

Answers I didn't have the questions to. Not that I didn't try. A little while later I did actually make an attempt.

"Who's that?"

"I think that's Ken."

"What's he doing?"

"He's trying on clothes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, to impress Barbie?"

"What's im-press mean?"

"Um...he wants to look good so Barbie will like him."

"Oh. Did you impress Mommy?"

I snorted. "I certainly hope so."

About half-way through the movie, Charlie's fidgeting was at an all time high. He stood up and used the back of the seat in front of us as a launching post.

As annoying as it was, I couldn't help but laugh. That is until the little bugger started choking.

I sat up straight and pounded him on the back as firmly as I could without hurting him. My heart was in my fucking throat.

The look of distress on his face made me feel completely helpless. I should have known what to do, but at that moment, I didn't. I handed him the lemonade and watched as his wide eyes and bright red face returned to normal. What were the chances of something serious happening like, oh, I don't know, say my kid choking to death on a piece of popcorn the first time his mother trusted me to take him somewhere. Fuck!

"Why don't you sit down and sit still," I breathed out.

Charlie nodded. He managed to stay in his seat for the rest of the movie, but as for sitting still, well...

After the movie we headed over to the malt shop. It was already one and if I brought him home without having eaten something other than popcorn and lemonade, Bella was going to have my ass.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh!"

"Good," I said, motioning for him to move into a booth.

He crawled on his hands and knees and I grimaced at the thought of all the fucking germs that were on that seat.

_Uh, I don't think so._

"You know what, Charlie, let's go sit up at the counter."

"Okay," he agreed easily, climbing back out.

But first, I needed to get his hands clean. I took him to the bathroom and sent him into one of the stalls to pee. I knew he was potty trained, but hopefully he wouldn't need any help. When I heard the toilet flush and he came back out, I assumed he didn't and I helped him wash his hands. When we came back out I helped him hop up onto one of the red vinyl covered stools.

The waitress came over and I coughed to hide my laugh. She was the stereotypical 1950's diner waitress. She was about sixty-five, her short graying hair was dyed orange, but the roots were already grown out and still grey. She was wearing a titty pink dress with a white apron over it. She had blue eye shadow on and was smacking on a piece of gum.

"My name's Norma, what can I get for ya?" she asked, popping her gum with a smile and a wink in my direction.

_Did that woman just hit on me? _

I shuddered and chuckled. It was funny in a disturbing kind of way.

"Uh..."

"I'm hungry," Charlie piped up.

"Well, you're in the right place then, sweetie."

She waited patiently as I looked over the menu.

"You like burgers?" I asked Charlie.

He nodded.

"Why don't we get two hamburgers and a couple of chocolate milkshakes."

"Sure thing, honey, coming right up."

I watched as Charlie inhaled three fourths of that burger and the entire milkshake. He wasn't kidding, he really was hungry. At the end of our meal, I tipped Miss Norma generously and gave her a wink as we left. I swear, the woman fucking blushed. Funny how her doing the exact same thing had a totally different effect on me.

I strapped Charlie securely into the car and jumped in, putting on a little Chopin for ambiance. Five minutes into the drive, I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that his little head was slumped against the headrest of his seat, his mouth hanging open.

I smiled to myself. My kid was definitely adorable, even with the little bit of drool and was dripping down his chin.

I didn't drive as fast as I normally did. Not only did I not want to take the risk of getting into an accident with Charlie in the car, but I wanted to savor the moment.

Pulling up into the driveway, I was almost regretful that our 'date' was over, but hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.

I pulled Charlie from his seat and carried him to the house. Bella and my mom were waiting just inside the door.

I could see Bella giving him the once over, but I suppose I didn't mind. I knew that she would find him in perfect condition.

I went to set him down on the sofa, and just as I let go, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you, Daddy," Charlie yawned and turned over.

My heart stopped; my body froze and the inside of my mind was like a fucking tornado.

"I...I love you too, buddy."

_Fuck!_

It was all I could get out. I was stunned. It was exactly what I had been waiting for and yet I didn't know how to react. I stood up and turned to face Bella. I watched as her face broke out into a grin. I wanted to return it, but I couldn't.

"Ah..."

I had to get out before I completely broke down. I pushed past Bella and ran upstairs. I barely got the door closed before I collapsed onto my knees and let out a low shuddering sob. I could not control the tears as they rolled down my face.

So many years. So many fucking years wasted. I should have been there. I should have been there to welcome him into the world, to watch him grow; to hold him when he cried, and comfort him when he was scared or hurt. I'd even take the shitty diapers over this fucking pain in my chest. How could I be feeling so many emotions at one time? Love, fear, regret, heartache. My whole body was throbbing and I felt my heart pounding in my ears. Bella had stolen all of that from me. My cocksucking behavior had caused her to hide him from me. I had actually hated her for bringing my child into this world. I hadn't wanted it; fatherhood. How could I not want something so incredibly amazing? No wonder my mother had been so angry with me. I would have wanted to kick my ass out too.

I stayed on the floor like that, with my head buried in my hands for what felt like forever. Eventually, the pounding went away and I made my way to my bathroom to scrub my face, hoping to rid myself of all the evidence of my breakdown. I looked up at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile. He had called me daddy. He had finally fucking called me daddy.

When I returned to the kitchen, Bella was there with my mother. She handed me a cup of coffee just as Mom excused herself. Bella tried to make small talk, but I just needed a few more seconds.

Finally, when she asked about the movie, I was able to speak.

I recalled the experience almost automatically, but there was only one thing really on my mind.

"Do you think he meant it?" I asked, suddenly changing the subject. I was talking about him saying that he loved me. I was scared that maybe he had said it accidentally. Kids do that sometimes, didn't they? Say things that they had heard and didn't actually mean?

"Did you?" Bella asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

Of course I fucking meant it. And I suppose that's what Bella's point was. Every day that child meant more and more to me and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I could only pray to God that I would never have to.

**XXXXXX**

**AN: So there you have it. Thank you everyone for all of your understanding about me needing a little break. **

**I know that outtakes usually get less traffic, but I would still love to hear from you. I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to do the teasers for next week. For those who continue to review the last full chapter (His Muse) I will send the review teaser for next week, but I may send out a little somethin somethin with the review replies for this outtake as well. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN 2011.**


	2. Outtake 2: Esme POV

**AN: Well, it was all ready so I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Just remember that I may be behind on my regular chapter this week. **

**I know the outtakes don't get as many readers, but I want to thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. This is Esme's POV that extends all the way up to when Bella and the Cullen's go to Seattle for Bella's birthday. If you haven't gotten that far, you might want to wait to read so you don't get any spoilers. :oD**

**This does not cover everything, but it does cover quite a bit. **

**Thank you to Mollie, for doing her fabulous beta'ing, as usual. :oD Thank you to Melee03 and Lexie2516 for pre-reading. **

**Disclaimer as usual: I don't own. **

XXXXXXX

Outtake #2: Esme's POV

"Are you coming back?"

Carlisle poked his head into the room and looked at me expectantly. "I thought maybe we could have a glass of wine and watch a movie in bed."

I glanced down at the sleeping child in my lap. My hands were making their way through his thick bronze locks.

_So much like his father._

"I'll be there in just a minute." I smiled.

_How did we get here?_

I was sitting on the guest bed in the room that we'd made up for Charlie while the kids were in Seattle celebrating Bella's birthday. My back was against the headboard and my legs stretched out in front of me. My grandson was curled into my side, his head having slumped from my chest to my thigh. His body rose and fell with each heavy breath.

_My grandson. Wow._

I could honestly say that I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd be a grandmother so young. Well, maybe in my wildest dreams. When Emmett and Rosalie first started sleeping together I was certainly worried. My eldest son wasn't exactly the most responsible teenager on the block. I sent Carlisle in to talk to him after I caught the pair half-naked on the sofa in the basement.

At least they were only _half_-naked. I'm pretty sure if I had gotten there five minutes later I would have seen what no mother should ever see. He was sixteen. Emmett was only too happy to inform us that Rose was on birth control and there would be no little Em's running around any time soon. They intended to go to college and get married first. It both pleased me and frightened me that they had it all planned out.

When Alice was eleven, she started her period. Her cramping was horrible and there were days when she just didn't want to get out of bed. After nearly a year, Carlisle and I sat down and discussed putting her on birth control. It wasn't an easy decision and in the end, we asked Alice if it was something that she wanted. Carlisle went over all the possible effects with her and that was followed by the birds and the bees discussion. Alice was mortified, but it made Carlisle and I feel better to know that she was informed even if the thought of her becoming sexually active scared the crap out of us. And when she and Jasper became intimate five years later, she came to me. I wasn't necessarily happy about it, she was my baby girl, but I was confident that she was being responsible.

I didn't know exactly when Edward became sexually active, but I knew he was fairly young. He wasn't as open with us as the other two. He got the standard talk when he was thirteen, but I was never sure how much he actually paid attention. I think he was just trying to escape as soon as possible while Carlisle was explaining female anatomy. I suppose that's the problem with having a doctor as a father; the sex talk is always much too informative for a young teenager.

I rarely worried about him, though. He was my thinker; my responsible child. At least, I thought he was. I knew that he had a steady stream of girls paying him attention from a young age. He hit a huge growth spurt the summer he turned thirteen and by the time he was fourteen, he looked more like a man, than a boy. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the company he was keeping.

I'd always known that he had a crush on Bella. I saw it the very first day Alice brought her over. Edward was completely stunned. So much, that my incessantly talkative little boy became speechless. Carlisle and I had a good laugh over that. They were just kids and she was the first girl that he had ever had that kind of reaction to. It was cute.

Over the years though, when I thought they would have become friends, they went in opposite directions. As I watched my own children grow, I also watched Bella Swan transform into a lovely young lady. She was shy and polite and had a wicked sense of humor once you really got to know her. I caught Edward watching her on more than one occasion. I thought for sure that he would make his move, but instead he brought home that wretched harpy. Her hands were all over him in every inappropriate way possible and I couldn't wait for the day that he figured out what a horrible person she was and dropped her.

It was when she informed me, with an air of smugness, that she would be joining Edward at Harvard, that I began to get concerned. The girl had her claws in my boy and was refusing to let go.

Leaving Forks was such a hard decision to make, but all of our children would be out east and I couldn't bear to be so far away from them. Emmett was already at MIT, Alice was heading to the New England Institute of Art and Edward to Harvard. I believe they planned to end up in the same place even though they denied it vehemently.

I knew that one day we would come back, so I asked Carlisle to hold on to the house. If nothing else, I wanted to retire in Forks. He just smiled and held me as I bawled my eyes all the way to the airport.

I thought about Bella often over the years. I knew that Alice had been heartbroken that their friendship had fallen apart after we left. She had no idea what she had done to make their friendship dissolve, but Tanya had put ideas in her head that maybe it was never really very strong to begin with. The little bitch.

I often considered having Carlisle call Chief Swan on some other pretense to make sure that everything was okay, but I didn't. As much as I adored Bella, I had to believe she had her reasons, even if we didn't understand what they were. I believed that my children were adults, and as adults they had to learn how to manage their own lives. I gave Bella that same respect. God, how I wish we had made that call. How much time could we have saved?

When Edward finally threw Tanya out on her tail for trying to get pregnant, Carlisle and I threw our own little party. My husband was very appreciative of my enthusiasm that evening.

I thought that maybe Edward would finally find a girl he could have a healthy relationship with. I didn't necessarily want him to settle down; he was still so young, but four years of being with a girl who was a manipulative, catty little liar, had taken its toll on his whole preconception of relationships. I had a strong suspicion that neither one was faithful during those years.

I didn't ever meet them, the girls he "hooked-up" with, but Alice and Emmett were constantly teasing him about them. He'd just shrug, looking bored with the conversation, and ignore his siblings. He never cared for any of those girls. He ran to them whenever he was stressed out or angry. That was how he dealt with his emotions.

He pulled away during the years. I didn't know why and it hurt my heart. He was physically there, but emotionally, he was completely disconnected. I asked him time and time again what was wrong; I begged him to talk to me. But every single time, he told me he was fine and I was over-reacting.

When Alice told me that she and Jasper wanted to head back to Washington after graduation, I couldn't help but be excited. I loved Boston, but it wasn't home. Our home was sitting empty and cold, devoid of life back in Forks.

Emmett had graduated the year before and had spent a year-long internship at an architecture firm in Boston, but he too was ready for a change. He put in his two weeks' notice and he and Rose started packing up their apartment to follow Alice and Jasper back home. My family was once again relocating.

I didn't know what Edward was planning on doing. He said that he had put in some applications to medical schools and would be traveling around to see what it was all like. I don't think he really knew what he wanted. At graduation, when he should have been celebrating, he looked so. . . lost.

Several weeks later, I got the phone call that changed my life.

_"Mom?"_

_"Hi, sweetheart. How was your trip? Are you all settled back in Forks?"_

_"Uh, yes, we are. The trip was fine."_

_Her voice sounded odd and she wasn't chatting my ear off. Something was wrong. This was Alice, she rarely let trivial things upset her. I was automatically concerned._

_"What's the matter, honey?"_

_"Do you think that you and Dad can fly over here?"_

_"Uh, well, I'm sure we can, what's wrong?"_

_"There are some things that we really need you here for."_

_"Some things? Sweetheart, can you give me a clue?"_

_"Not really. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."_

And important it was. I had no idea what to pack or how long we'd be there so I brought everything essential for a longer stay. My mind was racing with possibilities and I wanted to scold Alice for leaving me in such a state.

But when we got there, she assured me that everything was fine. The minute she told me that she'd reconnected with Bella I knew something was off. She glanced at Jasper nervously when she told me that Bella would be coming over for dinner.

I don't think I ever could have been prepared for what Bella revealed. She had a child. Not just a child, but Edward's child. Our grandchild. Shit.

Honestly, it was all very difficult to wrap my head around. For the first few minutes, as Carlisle questioned her, I sat in silence, thinking back to when they could have possibly been together. Did he know? Had she told him? Had he just left her assuming she would take care of it? Oh my God.

My heart nearly exploded out of my chest when a very disturbing thought occurred to me. Bella was frightened; Alice said that it wasn't Bella's fault. I couldn't believe that Edward would actually assault her, but that is what it had sounded like. I immediately felt guilty for doubting him when Bella denied it.

I really wasn't one to swear that often, but I was in shock. I was angry. No, I was downright pissed. How could she do that to us? If this was just a matter of her embarrassment over the fact that she and Edward had slept together, she had no right to keep that baby from us, from him.

But hearing what my son had done to her. How was my baby even capable of something like that? I knew that he wasn't innocent. I knew that he treated girls poorly. I'd made my opinion known to him on more than one occasion. He'd just laugh and tell me that they liked him that way. In truth, I couldn't say that he was wrong. But if I had known that he had treated Bella that way, I would have put my foot down. She wasn't like those other girls. She was practically a part of our family.

Both sides were warring. My anger at her for keeping such a secret against my sympathy that she felt that she had no other choice. I didn't know how to feel about Chief Swan either. He wasn't a scared teenager; he was an adult.

That evening, after Bella and her father had left and Alice and Jasper had gone to their room, I sat on my bed in complete disbelief.

"How could he sit by and let all those years pass without telling us we had a grandchild?" I asked my husband. "He's the chief of police. Is that even legal?"

"I don't know, Es," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes; tried to put myself in his shoes. How must he have felt about his only child, his little girl telling him she was pregnant? She had hidden Edward's identity from him for almost two full years. His anger must have been paramount.

What if it had been Alice? What if Jasper had treated Alice like that? What if she begged us not to tell? Would we have done the same? Possibly. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle would have hunted the boy down and murdered him with his bare hands. At the end of the day, it was Bella's decision; her deception.

And Edward? I didn't even know how to feel. I was devastated.

"What did I do wrong, Carlisle?" I sobbed.

"Oh, baby, you didn't do anything wrong," he sighed, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I did; I must have. How did I not see it? I should have paid more attention to him."

"Es, Edward is a good man. He may not act like one, but he is, deep down."

I sat up straight. "I can't keep this from him. I won't."

Carlisle looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't have to. But I think that maybe you should give Bella the chance to tell him."

"Why?" I snapped. "Do you think she's actually going to do it? What if she runs, Carlisle? She's kept that child away from us for this long; she's capable of taking him away again."

My husband shook his head. "Are you listening to yourself, Es? This is Bella we're talking about. This isn't Tanya. She's not evil, she's not vindictive, she's scared."

"Fear is a powerful emotion, Carlisle. She said she wanted to run away with him. That she would have gone on and raised that little boy without any of us in his life. How can you not be angered by that? He's your grandson too."

"I'm not excusing what she's done, Esme," he frowned. "Obviously I am upset over it or I never would have accused her of. . ." he paused and took a deep breath. "I never would have reacted the way that I did. Now that I've had a chance to think about it, I can see it differently. I'm just saying, look at it from her point of view. From what I saw, they never really interacted other than when they had to. Whatever was going through her head, I'm pretty sure she wasn't intending to lose her virginity to Edward, much less in such an aggressive manner."

"Oh, God," I cried.

Carlisle pulled me to him and pressed his lips against my head. "We need to be level-headed about this, baby. God knows that when Edward finds out, he's not going to be." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's going to be really, really angry."

"I know," I whimpered. "I don't blame him."

"I do."

I glanced up to look up at my husband in shock. "What?"

"I mean, I won't blame him for being angry. He has every right to be angry, we all do, but he's the one who got himself into this mess. She's not telling us the whole story. I could see it in her eyes that whatever he did to her hurt her both physically and emotionally, and he never made it right."

"She never gave him the chance."

"He had at chance; he obviously didn't take it. If he had taken the initiative to make a simple apology she might have felt comfortable enough to tell him."

"Are you putting this all on him?"

"Of course not, Es. Regardless, Edward deserved to know. They both made stupid, fucked up decisions." He rubbed his eyes.

I nodded. "How do we do this, Carlisle? How do we move forward?" I begged, completely at a loss.

"We need to let Bella pace it. She's skittish, defensive, and holding in a lot of emotion. In her eyes he is _her_ child, not Edward's, not ours."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not, but we need to be supportive of her. She holds all the cards right now. Edward is strong. It'll be a shock for him, but he'll survive. Bella is going to go into protective mode and if she feels like she needs to keep him from us, she will."

"This is so not the reaction I wanted to have when learning that I'm going to be a grandma," I whined.

Carlisle chuckled. "You already are a grandma, baby."

"I have friends who have kids his age," I huffed.

Carlisle nuzzled his nose against my neck. "You're the sexiest grandma that I have ever met," he murmured. I turned my head, pressed my lips against his, and let him comfort me for the next several hours.

XXXXX

Seeing Charlie for the first time was a surreal experience. As he ran towards us I almost couldn't catch my breath. He was beautiful. He was perfect. He was definitely Edward's. How Bella thought she was going to keep him a secret forever was beyond me.

I wanted this. I wanted him. I could support her. I would help her through whatever was coming her way. I knew it was going to be a challenge.

It devastated me to know she had been alone. No one should ever be alone when welcoming a child into the world. I remember how scared I was when I had Emmett. My first husband was with me, holding my hand. We were so young; just like Bella, however, we were married and we had each other and when I held that baby boy in my arms, when I came home for the first time, my husband was with me, supporting me.

I spent the next week getting to know her again. The girl we had once known was still there under a very thick skin. She seemed like she was always on edge, never fully relaxing. I knew it was because she was waiting for Edward. He had called the minute he found out where we had gone.

_"Ma, what the hell?"_

_"Edward," I scolded._

_"Sorry, but you all move back to Forks and don't even tell me where you're going. Are you trying to ditch me?" He laughed, but there was an edge to his voice._

_I needed to tell him. I wanted to tell him. But not like this. He deserved more than to be told over the phone that he was a father._

_"No, sweetheart. We just. . .Well, we came back to help Alice and Jasper get settled and, well you know how I've always loved it here." Could he hear the nervousness in my voice?_

_He huffed loudly. "A little heads up would have been nice is all I'm saying. I guess I'll head over at some point."_

_"Some point?"_

_"I don't know, Mom. I'm looking at maybe going to school at UW, so I suppose I should probably check it out."_

_"Do you know when?"_

_"Not exactly. I'm going to look at a few other schools, but I'll get there eventually."_

_"Okay, sweetheart, just be careful, okay?"_

_"I always am."_

_Not always, sweetheart._

I also spent time getting to know Charlie. He was smart and funny and absolutely adorable. He actually had a lot of Edward's mannerisms. Not ones that could be learned, those, he definitely got from Bella, but those that were more genetic in nature. The way he played the piano made me want to cry.

Needless to say, I almost peed myself when I walked into the kitchen and found Edward talking to Carlisle. It's not that I wasn't happy to see him, but he just took me off guard. And seeing him made me want to tell him about Charlie even more. But Bella had begged and pleaded to be able to tell him herself.

When Alice came home later that day, I nearly attacked her with questions.

_"Do you know when she plans to tell him?" I asked tentatively._

_Alice shook her head. "No, mom, I don't. As much as she's been trying to prepare herself for this, I don't think she was ready for it."_

_"Do you think she's going to run away?"_

_Alice shook her head and I breathed out a sigh of relief._

_"No, she won't. I think part of her wants to, but. . . no."_

_"I don't know how much longer I can keep this from him, sweetheart."_

_"Give her one week, mom. One week. If she doesn't tell him, then we can, but. . . I just don't want this to go badly."_

_"Oh, it's going to go badly," I laughed humorlessly. "You know your brother. And this is. . . this is going to break him."_

_The thought of Edward's reaction when he found out what Bella had done pained me to my very core._

_Alice groaned. "I don't know how to soften the blow, Mom."_

_"You can't, honey. This is between Edward and Bella. I just hope Charlie doesn't get hurt in the process."_

Watching Edward with Bella the day of the barbecue, it was obvious to me that there were unresolved feelings. When they wandered off I was so sure she was going to tell him. And maybe she was, but then we got that phone call saying that Chief Swan had taken Charlie to the hospital. My heart was in my throat and beating so fast I was sure I would have a heart attack.

We hadn't even gotten to spend much time with him. Could fate really take my grandbaby away before we got to know him? And seeing the look of confusion on Edward's face told me that he had no idea what was going on. My heart broke for him.

As I waited for word, I was sure I wasn't going to make it. I almost slipped three separate times. Edward must have thought I was crazy, but the thought of him losing his child before he even knew of his existence nearly destroyed me.

The words were on the tip of my tongue when my Carlisle finally called telling me that everything was okay.

"How could she not tell him, Carlisle? What if Charlie hadn't been so lucky, what then?" I was pacing around our bedroom in my pajamas while my husband sat on our bed in nothing but his scrub bottoms, watching me. He didn't respond to my ranting; he was well aware I wasn't looking for him to actually answer any of my questions. I was simply venting my frustrations.

"I mean, seriously, I've always adored Bella, but right now I want to wring her neck. Look what she's done to me. I'm so agitated that I can't even appreciate my half naked husband waiting patiently for me to settle down and come to bed."

Carlisle chuckled. "Es, love, come to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Is she going to tell him between now and then?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know. Probably not. She's focusing on her son right now."

I turned to face him. "If it were you and everyone knew, but no one told you that you had a child, how would you react?"

"I imagine I would feel angry, hurt, betrayed."

"Exactly. How, as a mother, do I justify keeping this from him?"

"You don't. You've given her one week, right?"

I nodded.

"Then give her that week. If she hasn't told him by next Thursday, we'll sit him down and tell him, regardless."

XXXXX

Edward left for Seattle the next day and Bella confirmed that the moment he got back, she would tell him.

To say I was nervous as we waited in the basement with Charlie was a gross understatement. I didn't know exactly how Bella planned to tell him, but I was okay with whatever she decided just as long as it was done. But my stomach dropped when I saw the look in his eye. The realization, the shock, the devastation. I didn't see the fury, but I knew it was coming. Carlisle waited just long enough to make sure that Charlie didn't understand what was going on before he sprinted up the stairs after them.

The basement walls were soundproofed, but I could still hear my son's voice through the open door, which meant that that he was yelling. I pulled Charlie up to the sofa and began singing to him so that everything was drowned out completely. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

When Bella came back downstairs, her eyes were completely lifeless. Like someone had stolen her spirit. I tried to comfort her. My son was a good man. He had been lost for so long, but he had the capacity for so much love. I really had hoped that once the shock wore off he'd embrace Charlie. . . and maybe even Bella.

Edward didn't come home that night. I knew he had found some girl to take away his pain and while I wasn't surprised, I still wished he had taken another route for purging his emotions. We all tried to convince him to come home and face it. We wanted to help him and to be there for him. Well, most of us did. Rose, of course, did nothing but call him names and ask us if we really expected anything different.

I usually appreciated their relationship of constant bickering and nasty teasing, but the girl was on my last nerve.

"Shut up, Rosalie," I growled. "If you cannot or will not find a way to be of any help or provide comfort in this situation, then I suggest you either shut your mouth or leave the room."

I don't believe I've ever seen my daughter-in-law as shocked as I did at that moment. She was silent for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, when he finally got home, I thought that I would be able to rationally sit down and speak with him. I was wrong. He was my son and I loved him, but the moment that he even suggested that Bella should have terminated that pregnancy because he wasn't ready to be a father, I almost lost myself.

I had spent my entire adult life showing my children how much I loved them; providing everything that I could so they would grow up healthy and strong; loving and gentle people. Carlisle had not only stepped into the role of father, but he genuinely loved all three kids. We were not yellers and we did not discipline with physical punishment. Obviously I had failed. I understood my son's anger, but I had no idea how he could show such indifference.

"How could he even suggest that?" I screeched. My poor husband was once again at the mercy of my mixed up emotions.

"Esme, if you can't calm yourself and let this play out the way it's supposed to, I'm going to start medicating your coffee to help you relax," Carlisle threatened.

I knew he was kidding; making his point. And he was right. No good could come out of me being worked up and ticked off.

Days passed. I heard from Bella regularly, but she was so hesitant to bring Charlie to the house for fear that she would only be throwing it in Edward's face. I understood, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Carlisle had told me that he and the chief had some words. Apparently it did get slightly heated. Chief Swan was livid over Edward's behavior, while Carlisle was upset that we were so carelessly disregarded. He felt that their friendship was close enough that the chief would have come to us. In the end, Carlisle assured me that they had worked things out and agreed that they would do whatever was necessary to make sure that Charlie was the focus.

I had heard about Edward's demand for a paternity test and knew full well that it was one of those things that he spit out without thinking. He couldn't deny that child. I knew he hadn't gotten a great look at Charlie but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. There was a tornado of emotions playing out in his head. I just wished he would let them out; preferably in a non-destructive manner. Maybe he just needed the time to process the situation.

I couldn't tell you the number of times I had to scold my other children and their partners for their rude comments and snide remarks. They weren't helping the situation.

"Carlisle?" I said, one evening as we were making dinner.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked mindlessly.

"What do you think about fixing up the apartment over the garage?"

He looked up from chopping a red pepper. "Uh. . . for what purpose?"

I pursed my lips together. "I thought maybe I could ask Bella and Charlie to move in."

My husband started choking on thin air. "What?"

"Chief Swan's house is tiny for all of them," I explained. "Bella and Charlie are sleeping in the same bed."

"That's her decision," he said, shaking his head. "She was the one who decided to move back in there."

"Because she doesn't have any other choice, Carlisle. Where is she going to go? She's got nothing. She's not working and she doesn't have much money saved up."

"And what about Edward, Es? He has not come to terms with this situation."

"He doesn't have to," I snapped. "Regardless of if he decides to take responsibility for Charlie, that baby is our grandson and I will not turn my back on him."

"So you want to parade Bella and Charlie around in front of him? What's that going to achieve?"

"I'm not going to be parading them around. If he's that uncomfortable he can find somewhere else to be."

He stared at me. "Really, Esme?"

I sighed. "I don't know how to feel. I want Charlie to be close. Why is it wrong to want that? We've already missed so much. I want to support Edward through this, but how can I do that if he says no? If he turns his back on this?"

"I don't think he will, baby. Just give him time."

I shook my head in defeat.

"You can ask her," Carlisle said, cupping my jaw. "See if she would even be interested. Bella is independent and used to doing things on her own. And after Edward's accusations, I don't think she's liable to accept anything from us."

I nodded and we finished making dinner.

The following day, a very large truck pulled up to the house with the words Rainbow Play Systems on the side. Alice had informed me that she had bought a swing set for Charlie to put in our back yard. I didn't mind so much. It felt like hope; like maybe things would get better. If I had known what my daughter had purchased I would have vetoed it in a heartbeat. The thing was enormous.

I stared in shock as the men began assembling it.

_I'm going to kill my daughter._

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"Uh. . ." I practically whimpered.

I felt him stiffen when he realized without me telling him. He abruptly turned and I heard him mutter "You've got to be fucking kidding me," under his breath.

I got the nerve to ask Bella to move in and was sorely disappointed, however not surprised, when she essentially turned me down. She wanted to wait for Edward. She did relent to allowing Charlie time to spend at the house while he was out though so I felt like I had won a minor victory.

I loved having my grandson around. We tried to keep his toys out of the way, but occasionally Edward stumbled upon them. His constant grumbling was not encouraging for me.

We all waited anxiously for those test results. Not that we didn't already all know, but for some unknown reason, my son needed written proof.

One afternoon, Alice came screaming into the house waving around an envelope.

"It's here, it's here, it's here," she yelped, jumping around like a grasshopper. My heart jumped up in my throat and stayed there until the moment Edward read what was on that paper. I wasn't sure what emotion I was expecting from him, but I don't believe that any mother is ever prepared for what I saw in his eyes. It was almost as if someone had ripped out his soul and stomped on it.

I knew right then, that there was so much more going on his head than simply not wanting to be a father. I just didn't know what it was.

Carlisle and I agreed that from that moment, we would let Edward decide. Bella had given him a time limit, which made me angry. She really had no right, but I pushed aside my irritation for the sake of keeping the peace. I tried to understand what she was doing; protecting Charlie from the possibility of a father who could not or would not be constant, but it was difficult. I had no idea how we could embrace Charlie in our lives without excluding Edward. I wasn't willing to give up either.

That first night, when Edward came home from the clinic to find Charlie and Bella over for dinner, things changed. I watch as Edward examined his son from a distance. I saw every little twitch of his lips. I saw the nervousness and worry that he had said or done something wrong. I watch his eyes as he flickered from Bella to Charlie and back to Bella again. I thought that maybe he was coming around, letting his guard down; until I told him that I had asked Bella to move in.

Then he returned to that boy who kept a wall up around him, saying hurtful things that I knew he didn't really mean. I couldn't help but scold him. When he behaved like a child, it was my instinct to treat him like one.

I lifted my head when I heard the piano, glancing at Carlisle, who was smiling to himself as he helped me clean up from dinner.

"It's only a matter of time," I whispered. "He's going to fall in love with that child."

I knew he would eventually, and when Bella almost fell, and his arms automatically encircled her, I dared to wonder if their relationship could become more than just co-parents; perhaps they could become friends as well.

Carlisle and I encouraged Edward as much as we could without pushing him. Although my husband was confident that Edward would make the right decision, I worried about it immensely. I knew he was trying. I could see it; he wanted to spend time with Charlie and although he appeared afraid, he managed quite well.

And then he did. He made the right decision. He came home from an outing with Bella and Charlie and just spit it out.

"I told Bella I want to do it," he said shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. I was making croutons and my boys could never resist plundering the bread before it actually went into the oven.

I glanced up, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" I asked distractedly.

"Be a father for Charlie," he responded quietly.

That definitely got my attention.

"Really?"

He nodded. "How can I not, mom? I mean, he's my kid and he's amazing. He looks so much like me and yet he's so much like her." There was awe in his voice and it made me smile.

I laughed. "That's the power of genetics, honey."

"It kind of freaks me out."

"Yes, well imagine how I feel. I can remember you being that age, Edward. Sometimes it's like being in a time warp."

"I asked her to move in."

_What?_

I froze solid.

"To the apartment; like you said. I think it would be a good idea. . . if I'm gonna. . . do the dad thing."

I put the cookie sheet with the bread cubes into the oven and turned to face him.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it."

"Hmm," I hummed. "You're really okay with that?"

He nodded.

"And what if her boyfriend comes to visit?"

It was Edward's turn to freeze. I saw his jaw go rigid. I knew that it wasn't fair to bring up Riley. I didn't know exactly what the nature of their relationship was, but I knew that it was more than just friends. She called him her boyfriend and yet I got the distinct impression that she wasn't in love with the man.

Riley had been the one to help Bella through her pregnancy and the years following. That fact had pained both Carlisle and I. I could only imagine what it was doing to Edward. I just needed to make sure my son wasn't going to go bat shit crazy if and when the man made an appearance.

"What is he to her, mom?" he asked, tension thick in his voice. "What is he to Charlie?"

"You'll have to ask her that, Edward. I don't really know."

"She's not going to tell me that, she doesn't trust me."

"So show her that you can be trusted," I encouraged.

"I'm trying. It's not that easy."

I turned to face him and leaned across the island. "I have faith in you, Edward."

He smiled grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Thanks, Ma."

Over the next couple of weeks I sat back and watched my son bond with his child. It made my heart soar. I knew that there had been some setbacks here and there. One in particular must have been major. It was just before Bella and Charlie moved in. My son looked guilty, but he refused to tell me what had happened, as had Bella. As much as I wanted to know, I figured I should probably leave it alone.

Once they moved in, things just seemed to get better. They joined us for breakfast and dinner more often than not. Bella helped me clean up the house while Edward spent time with Charlie. They were like two peas in a pod.

And then came the morning that I finally really took notice of what was happening. I hadn't anticipated it, but walking into the kitchen and finding them in the precarious position that they were in was embarrassing. . . and exciting. There was a fire in my son's eyes that I had never seen before as he looked down at Bella. I was actually stunned into silence as I watched him tower over her, his arms boxing her in, his head bowed. It was a very odd mix of dominance and submission on his part.

Bella looked nervous and flushed. . . in a good way. I wanted to back out silently, but Charlie, who was at my side, had other ideas. He had no idea what was happening with his parents. He had no idea that Edward was his father, but I almost forgot that as I excused myself as quickly as humanly possible.

Later that night, Edward said they had told Charlie that he was his daddy.

"Did he understand?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "Bella used Nemo and Marlin as examples."

I lifted my eyebrows. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Finding Nemo, mom," he laughed.

"Oh." I hadn't ever seen the movie so I still didn't get it, but I guess I didn't need to.

"Don't worry, I haven't seen it either, but apparently it made sense to him so. . ."

But as the week went on, Charlie still hadn't called Edward Daddy and he was getting agitated. Not at Charlie, of course, but he was worried that Riley had filled that role and he would never be able to break in there.

Bella was getting annoyed as well. . . at Edward. She finally agreed to let him take him out by himself just so that they could bond and maybe Charlie would start seeing Edward in more of a fatherly role.

Poor Bella was a wreck, but I knew that the "date" would be good for all of them. And I was right. None of us were prepared for those four little words that escaped the mouth of that little boy when they got home.

Hearing him call Edward daddy was such a heartwarming occurrence. Hearing him say "I love you," was even more of one. I couldn't control the tears in my eyes and I let them slip down my cheeks freely.

"Esme?" Carlisle said, entering the room once again.

"I'm coming." I smiled looking up into his warm, inviting eyes.

I slipped out from under Charlie and laid him back down, covering him with the blanket.

I had no idea how this would all work out. Edward and Bella seemed to be growing so much closer to each other. They were becoming stronger individuals and stronger parents. I could only hope that they would find happiness. Maybe they could even find it together.

**XXXXX**


	3. Outtake 3: Vail Seduction

**AN: Okay, after four long months, this outtake is finally completed. I appreciate everyone's patience. **

**For those who forgot, this is the tequila night that Edward and Bella had in Vail. Check out chapter 33: Connections if you need a reminder. **

**Thank yous go out to my wonderful LaMomo for beta'ing this badboy when I forgot to ask her if she would. LOL. **

**Also thank you to my beautiful ladies, Lexie and Mel who are always there to calm my nerves and give me love!**

**WARNING: There is some extremely graphic sexual material in this outtake. Please abide by the fanfiction M rating guidelines. I will put a "XXXX" when it begins so that if you want to avoid it, you can. **

XXXXX

EPOV

"So, what's the plan for today?" Bella asked, setting her coffee down on the table and picking at the remnants of her breakfast.

"I made an appointment for you at the spa."

"Ooookay. For what?"

"A full service," I grinned.

"Oh, like an oil change and tire rotation?"

I snorted. "Yep, just like that."

"Good to know," she laughed. "What time am I due for my full service?"

"Noon."

Bella looked at her watch. Because we'd slept in so late, it was already eleven.

"I guess I should take a shower and get cleaned up then, huh?" she said, standing up. "Wanna join me?"

_Yes._

"I'd love to, but if I get in there with you, there's no guarantee you'll make it to your appointment on time."

Bella looked disappointed. "Okay, then."

Half an hour later, Bella was dressed and bundled up to head down to the main building where the spa was.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, pulling her hat on over her wet head.

"Yes. Go, baby. Enjoy yourself. Relax."

"Well, what are _you _going to do?"

I shrugged.

Bella looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll find something to do," I laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. What are you up to?"

"Ouch. Why do you automatically assume I'm up to something?"

"Because you've got that '_I'm up to something'_ twinkle in your eye."

"Pfft," I scoffed. My girl knew me far too well. "I promise I won't get into any trouble. Is that good enough?"

Bella looked at me seriously. "Yes."

I smirked at her. "Good girl. Now get outta here!" I smacked her ass and ushered her out the door. She took one last look at me before disappearing down the stairs.

I wasn't planning to go overboard; Bella would hate that. But I did want to make an effort. I really had no idea where to go for things like candles, but after asking a few people, I was directed to this hippie shop. It smelled like incense and had tie-dyed scarves and homemade jewelry everywhere. There were two very eccentric saleswomen who welcomed me into the shop and coaxed out of me that I was trying to romance my girlfriend. I didn't tell them exactly what I was hoping to do with her, though. I didn't want to get slapped.

They tried to get me to buy some jewelry, but I wasn't falling for it. I bought my "lightly scented" candles and barely escaped with my life as they cooed about how sweet I was.

I went to the small grocery store and bought all the ingredients I needed to make a simple rosemary chicken recipe that my mom had taught me right before I went to college. I wasn't a gourmet chef nor did I have a gourmet kitchen at my disposal. The recipe was simple, easy and really fucking delicious.

When I got back to the condo, I set up a few things, but I still had several hours before Bella was supposed to be back, so I sat down and flipped through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on, but I found myself stopping on Animal Planet. There was some marathon of Wild Kingdom or America or some kind of shit like that. All I knew was that I was completely fascinated by the mating habits of insects. It was gross and intriguing at the same time.

Around four-thirty, I started setting things up. I lit candles and started making dinner. Once everything was ready and the food was cooking, I sat back down to watch TV. Half an hour later, I heard the key card in the door.

Bella entered the condo and put down her things on the entryway table, including a bag from the spa that no doubt contained products they had convinced her she couldn't live without, before removing her coat and boots.

I stood and rushed over, making her jump when she looked up to find me about two inches from her.

"Hi." I grinned and put my hand on the side of her ribcage, sliding it down over the curve of her waist and around her back, pulling her close.

"Well, hello," she giggled. "I take it you missed me?"

"Mmmhmm," I hummed, pressing my lips into the curve of her jaw just in front of her ear. I breathed in through my nose. "You smell good."

"I just spent five hours getting buffed, scrubbed, and rubbed down with the most amazing tea tree oil. I better freaking smell good."

I pulled back abruptly. "Who the fuck was rubbing you down?"

She licked her lips and smiled seductively. "Oh, it felt so good," she purred. "This tall, gorgeous, masseuse with big hands."

"Bella," I growled, not liking at all where she was going with this.

"Every touch made me feel incredible."

I narrowed my eyes. I was going down to the spa to find this motherfucker who had the balls to put his hands on my woman. I didn't care if it was his job.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna be thinking about Sabrina for a long, long time."

"That's it!" I shouted. "Stay here."

I was out the door and halfway down the stairs, sans coat, before I realized what she'd said. Sabrina? Fucking Sabrina?

I stormed back, searching my pocket for the key. When I couldn't find it, I was forced to knock.

"Yes?" Bella smiled sweetly as she opened the door.

"Sabrina better be a fucking woman."

Bella giggled. "You are so easy; always jumping to conclusions. Of course Sabrina is a fucking woman."

I pushed her backwards, kicked the door shut behind me, and attached my mouth to hers before she could open it again. My hands were everywhere, groping and feeling. Bella tilted her head and I took full advantage, moving my lips down her jawline.

"Wait, wait," she panted.

"What?"

"I'm soooo hungry."

"Me too. Take off your clothes."

I reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. She let me, but when I went for the button on her pants, she grabbed my wrist.

"Edward!"

I huffed in agitation, but stopped. She was right, we needed to stop, take a breath, and eat dinner. I had a plan. A plan to romance and seduce. Not that she knew that, but leave it to Bella to remind me of what was important without realizing it.

"Okay! Okay," I sighed, sticking my hand down my pants to adjust my raging boner. Bella's eyes trailed down to my crotch and back up. A mischievous smile played at her lips.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?"

She sank to her knees and began working on the buttons of my jeans.

_Yes, yes I do._

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am."

She yanked down my pants, boxers and all, revealing what she already knew; I was ready and waiting.

She took me into her mouth and started working me like only Bella could.

I watched my cock sliding in and out between her lips. So incredibly sexy. I could feel the head hitting the back of her throat. I tried to let her do it without thrusting my hips at her face, but some things are just instinctual. I gripped at her hair, trying to control myself.

_Fuck, I love her blowjobs. _

"Shit, baby, go faster," I grunted. "Ahhhhh. Fuck, that feels so good."

Bella sped up, but I couldn't help myself. I met her halfway. She startled a little, obviously not expecting my enthusiasm, but she didn't lose her rhythm. I felt the ache of my impending orgasm moving through my groin and clenched my fist against her scalp. Bella moaned.

The vibration combined with her playful glance upwards was my undoing.

"Oh, oh, fuck, God, shit. I'm gonna. . ."

When I started to cum, I felt her sucking hard, her tongue massaging the underside of my dick, her throat closing around the head as she swallowed.

Once she pulled her mouth off me, she used the back of her hand to wipe at her chin.

I helped her off the ground and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, pressing my lips against hers. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she laughed.

I let my hand slip down her collarbone, cupping her breast. "I'm not finished with you, but if I don't get dinner out of the oven, we're going to have to go out. And I really don't want to go out."

I kissed her again and again.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to pull up your pants or are you going to spend the rest of the night with them around you ankles?"

I barked out a laugh, letting her go so that I could redress.

Bella disappeared into the bathroom while I washed my hands and pulled the chicken out of the oven. I plated it, along with some rice with vegetables, poured some wine and set the table.

"What's with all the candles?" Bella asked, walking down the stairs.

"I thought we could have a nice night in."

Bella pulled her hair up into a ponytail and joined me in the kitchen. I handed her a glass of wine.

"Mmmm. Well, dinner smells delicious. Thank you."

We ate slowly, talking about nothing in particular. Apparently, there was some chick at the spa getting a pedicure and telling the entire place about how her dad had bought and paid for her to have a vacation in Vail with her little sister, but she ditched her sis and brought her boyfriend instead. They'd been doing nothing but fighting and fucking the whole time. The spa staff just smiled and nodded, but behind the girl's back, raised eyebrows and grimaced at the detailed information she was willing to give to a room full of strangers.

I had nothing that interesting.

When we were finished eating, I moved to clear the table.

"Do you want to call Charlie now?"

"It's only five-thirty in Forks."

"Yeah." I grinned. "But I intend for you to be completely occupied for the rest of the night, so if we're going to call home, it needs to be now."

Bella's cheeks flushed pink. I winked at her and handed her the phone.

"Hi, Esme, it's Bella. Yeah, we've got plans tonight so we figured it would be better to call early."

I chuckled as she made a face.

"Um, I'm not sure what we're doing. It was Edward's idea so I guess I get to be surprised."

I laughed even harder.

_Oh, shit! That's funny._

"Do you want me to call back later?"

I frowned and Bella shook her head and held up her finger.

"Okay. Are you sure?"

I moved behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist while she put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Charlie. What are you doing?"

"Eating dinner wif Gramma and Papa."

"Oh yeah? What are you eating?"

"Uh. . . Dunno. GRAMMA WHAT WE EATING?" Charlie yelled.

My mother's faint voice came from somewhere, but I couldn't quite hear what she said.

"Gramma says Innian."

"Innian?" Bella look turned her head to look at me, repeating the word. "Oh! Indian. You're eating Indian?"

Charlie didn't respond and I thought that maybe we had lost them.

"He's nodding his head," my mother laughed, her voice closer. "We ordered Chicken Tikka and Lamb Vindaloo."

"Lamb Vindaloo?"

"That was for Carlisle. He gave Charlie a taste, but it was too spicy so he stuck with the chicken and naan."

"Where's Daddy?"

"I'm right here, bud."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi," I chuckled. "Are you being good?"

"Uh huh. Papa got me ice cream."

"He did? Wow. What a nice papa."

There was a little bit of rustling and then my mom's voice.

"And he's off," she laughed. "Charlie, are you going to say goodbye?"

"Bye!" Charlie's voice said distantly.

"Alright, well you two have fun tonight."

I ran my hand through my hair, glad that she seemed to have absolutely no idea that our plans were x-rated.

"We will," Bella replied. "Love you, guys."

"Bye, Ma!" I said over Bella's shoulder.

When she hit the end call button, I took the phone from her and silenced it before tossing it on the counter.

"Let's go upstairs," I said in a low voice.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope. Go."

I walked behind her, nipping at her neck and tickling her ribs all the way up to the master bedroom.

She giggled and tried to wriggle away, but I pulled her back to me every time. At the door to the bedroom, I lifted her up into my arms, and carried her to the bed. I dropped her and hovered for just a second.

"I'll be right back," I said, pecking at her lips.

I walked a couple of steps away, then turned back and launched myself at her, kissing her so deeply she lost her breath.

"Jesus," she gasped as I let her go and ran out of the room.

It took me all of three minutes to run down to the kitchen and grab the tequila, salt, and lime slices that I had cut up earlier.

I was a little slower running back up the stairs, just because I didn't want to drop anything, but I nearly did anyway when I walked into the bedroom to find Bella stark naked on the bed. She was leaning against the pillows, with one leg crossed over the other and her hands behind her head, leaving her breasts on full display for me.

"Wow," I breathed, walking in and setting everything down on the nightstand.

"You like?"

"Uh, you're naked. Yeah, I like. A lot."

"What you got there?" she asked, her foot bouncing up and down casually.

I uncapped the Patron and poured it into a shot glass with shaky hands. Yeah, I was nervous.

I handed it to her and was rewarded with a big smile.

"What's this all about?" she asked taking the shot from me.

"I promised I was gonna lick tequila off every square inch of your body. I'm a man of my word, Bella."

"What else?" she asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't fool me, Mr. Cullen. What else is going on in that sexy mind of yours?"

I needed a drink for this. I poured myself a shot.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

We clinked glasses and downed the tequila.

"Blech!" Bella stuck out her tongue, shaking her head. "Oh, that is just. . .wow; strong."

"Remember Boston?" I blurted before I chickened out.

She looked at me, surprised, and nodded cautiously.

"I thought we'd try a something new."

Her lips started to twitch and curl upwards. "Hmmmm. Something new."

"Something new."

She set her empty shot glass down and leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine. I opened for her and felt her tongue slide inside. I pushed mine forward eagerly.

_This is a good reaction . . . I think. _

I ran my hand up the side of her arm, over her neck and into her hair, palming the back of her head and pushing her mouth harder against mine.

"Does this mean you want to try?" I ask, against her lips.

"I'll try anything with you," she whispered before attacking my mouth again.

Of course, at the rate we were going, the tequila was about to be forgotten.

Bella started to tug at my shirt. I detached myself and yanked it over my head. I hadn't even gotten completely out of it, when I felt a jolt of pleasure as Bella's mouth closed around my nipple, flicking her tongue against the barbell.

"Jesus Christ, woman. You're going to kill me."

One of her hands grabbed at my waist while the other palmed me through my jeans.

"Seriously, Bella, you're going to make me cum all over myself," I groaned.

She started undoing the buttons but I grabbed her hand, halting her.

"You've got to stop, baby. I need to be in control."

"Sorry." She flushed and sat back on her ankles.

I poured another shot glass full and glanced at her, trying to figure out just how I was going to do what I wanted to do.

"Lie down," I ordered. "On your back."

Bella did as I asked, bending her knees and spreading her legs to give me a nice view of the holy land.

I swallowed hard. Having her laid out like that was like putting a juicy steak in front of a starving man. I was about to say '_fuck the tequila'_ and dive right in, but I couldn't. I had to stick to the plan.

"You don't play fair," I glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she smiled coyly.

I scanned her body, zeroing in on her navel. It was the most obvious place to start.

Leaning over her, I licked at the skin of her lower abdomen and sprinkled a bit of salt on it before filling her belly button with tequila.

Her body was rigid, trying to stay still, but when I started to move my tongue against her skin, she laughed, making her stomach bounce, the Patron spilling out.

"Stop it," I warned. "You're wasting good stuff here."

"I can't help it. It tickles."

"Now I'm gonna have to refill you."

"Sorry."

I added a little liquid and then dragged my tongue across the salt trail. Planting my mouth on her belly button, I sealed my lips on the surrounding skin. Flicking my tongue out, I begin to lap up the liquid.

"Edward," Bella squealed.

I sucked up the remaining tequila and pulled away, laughing.

"Sorry." I winked at her when I was done.

Was I sorry? Not really.

I spent the next twenty minutes attempting to drip the tequila on her skin and lick it up, but it wasn't working very well. It kept sliding off and onto the bed sheet before I got a chance, so I opted to keep it in the shot glass instead and just lick the salt from her body. Of course, in order to keep myself relatively sober, I only filled the glass half full.

I set it down at the apex of her legs, right at her entrance, making her squirm.

"Edward? While you're down there. . ."

"While I'm down here what, Bella?" I asked, pressing my thumb against her clit.

"That," she sighed. "Do that."

"This?" I asked, slipping two fingers into her. She bucked her hips, almost knocking over the shot glass.

"Watch it now, baby. Relax."

I pumped my fingers in and out a few times, watching them get wetter and wetter. I pulled my fingers from her and replaced them with my mouth. It seemed like a travesty to cover up the taste of my girl with tequila, so I handed the shot to her and sucked on her clit while she took it.

When she was done, I moved up her body.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi."

I reached behind me and picked up one of the lime slices.

"Here, put this in your mouth."

"Like a gag?" she grinned.

I glared at her. She was toying with me.

"Just. . . do it."

Pouring another shot, I settled it in the hollow of her neck.

"Now you're not going to be able to move," I warned.

"K," Bella murmured around the lime.

I wet her breast by dipping my finger in the tequila and tracing it over the tip and then sprinkled a little salt on top.

Covering her salted nipple with my mouth, I swirled my tongue around to make sure I got it all. Her back started to arch a little, but I planted my hand on her stomach to hold her down.

She moaned around the lime in her mouth. I sucked at her other nipple, downed the shot and moved up to grab the lime, pressing my lips against hers in the process. I barely registered the bitter taste before spitting it out and diving back for a kiss.

Climbing on top of her, I reached down to take off my underwear. It was time to get naked.

"That wasn't every square inch," Bella teased.

"Yeah, well, unless you want to bathe in it, the logistics don't work out so well," I mumbled, spreading her legs apart with my knee.

"Wait. What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I'm gonna take care of you, first. Just in case."

"Oh! Okay."

"Is that alright with you?" I asked, nipping at the skin of her neck.

"Uh huh."

I pushed into her achingly slow. I couldn't do it for too long though. I needed to make her cum and I needed to get her ready as quickly as possible.

Starting to speed up, I picked up the lube off the nightstand and fumbled with it, trying to get it open one-handed.

Bella grabbed it out of my hand and twisted off the cap.

"Here," she panted. "Just don't stop."

She squeezed the tube and way too much came out.

_Whatever, the more the better. _

I slipped my finger inside of her ass slowly, making her squeak, despite the fact that she was expecting it.

"Does that feel good?" I breathed, moving my finger in and out at the same pace as my dick.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah."

I smirked at her, making her gasp as I slipped another finger in. If she couldn't handle a few fingers, there was no way she was going to be able to handle anything else.

But she took it. Three fingers were a little more difficult. I caught her wincing a few times and decided to move back to two. I had no idea what that meant for the rest of the evening, but at that moment, all I could think about was the look in Bella's eyes. She was close; so close.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah. Oh, God."

I pulled my fingers from her backside so that I could rest my forehead against hers without pushing the limits of her hip flexibility. I wanted to be as close as possible when she came. The trick was going to be keeping myself from emptying inside of her.

Her fingertips gripped my shoulders and I cupped her face as her mouth fell open and she let go. I kept moving slowly, in and out, our eyes locked, until she calmed. I sucked her top lip in between mine and then sat up, withdrawing completely.

Her chest heaved, making her perfect tits rise and fall. Gorgeous.

The anticipation of what came next made the air thick and I was suddenly extremely nervous.

Bella lifted herself to her knees in front of me.

"You ready?" she purred.

I nodded. "Are you?"

She smiled coyly and turned around, getting on all fours.

"Fuck, baby."

"That's the idea, Edward," she giggled.

I looked down at my dick, which was standing at attention straight out in front of me. I was already slick from her cumming on me and the lube from my fingering would help, but I wasn't taking any chances. I grabbed the tube, poured a little extra grease on my palm, and stroked myself a couple of times.

"Edward?"

"I'm working on it, baby. I know you're anxious, but you're just going to have to be patient," I teased.

"You know what?" she growled softly, lifting up on her knees.

"Hey, hey, hey."

I pushed on her back firmly, encouraging her to bend back down. She didn't resist, letting me know she wasn't really mad. I placed a kiss in the middle of her back and trailed my mouth down to her tailbone.

**XXXX**

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I positioned myself at her back entrance. I started to put a little pressure, but she was too tense.

"Bella, baby, you gotta relax. I'm gonna use my finger first, okay?"

"Okay."

I pressed my index finger inside, feeling her tighten up before relaxing again. She could do that. That felt good and she knew it. After a couple of seconds, I added my middle finger. Seeing things from this angle was so different. I had to stroke myself with my left hand to ease the ache.

Once she seemed relaxed, I decided to pull the switch. I removed my fingers a few times completely before returning them. The third time, instead of my fingers, it was my dick.

I watched as the head of my cock disappeared inside. Bella definitely noticed the difference. The urge to fucking push into her faster and harder was almost overwhelming.

I clenched my eyes shut and ground my teeth together.

I pushed further in, a little quicker than I intended.

Bella's whole body tensed up and I had to stop.

"Are you okay?" I winced.

Bella didn't answer right away. I was going to have to pull out. It wasn't worth it if she was in pain. I started to extract myself slowly.

"Stop!" she gasped. "Don't. Just give me a second."

"Baby, I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt you."

She looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said softly. The sincerity in her eyes told me to trust her. With as much faith as she was putting in me to do this, I owed her that much.

I pushed back in, this time going all the way. Bella was trying to act like it didn't hurt, but I could see from the way that she tensed, that it did. I let her body adjust before I pulled out just a little and then pressed forward again.

The pressure surrounding my dick was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. I had no words. I wanted to cry. Instead, I threw my head back and groaned.

"Oh, God!"

Every time I pulled back out, I went further so that eventually only the head of my cock stayed in before I drove forward.

My hands held tightly onto Bella's hips. If I thought watching my cock slip in and out of her mouth or her pussy was sexy, watching it pound into her ass was something I never wanted to forget. If I could have videotaped it without her getting pissed, I would have. And I would have watched it a thousand times a day. Nothing in my life ever came close to the experience.

I moved as slowly as I could for a while, but the sounds coming from Bella spurred me on and I began to speed up. I wanted to touch her, but all I could focus on were the overwhelming sensations flooding my entire body.

Bella lowered down onto her elbows. I thought at first that she was doing it for me, but then I saw her move her right hand down between her legs. She was fucking touching herself.

I kept going, not knowing if she was anywhere close and unable to speak any words other than the profanities spewing out of my mouth in rapid succession.

My first sign was when Bella's hand began moving faster. Her whimpers and moans got louder, driving me closer and closer. I wasn't going to last.

Whatever happened, happened fast. Her body tensed up and muscles started squeezing and I couldn't hold back, I just fucking exploded in a series of grunts and cries and I'm sure some sounds never before heard on earth.

My ears started ringing and the force of my orgasm made my whole body shake.

The second I stopped twitching, I withdrew from her body, immediately feeling her relax. She collapsed face-down onto the bed. I laid down next to her on my back, completely exhausted. The only sounds in the room were coming from our heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, looking over at her.

I saw her nod her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fantastic. How are you?" she asked without moving.

"I, uh, I. . . that was fucking amazing. I just can't. . . I mean, are you sure it felt good? To you?"

"Edward, if it didn't feel good, I would have told you to stop." She turned her head and looked at me seriously when she said this. It was just another example of how far we'd come. I turned myself over onto my side and began stroking her back, up and down her spine.

"It was really intense," she sighed.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed. "But in a good way."

Bella hummed, making me worry that maybe she hadn't enjoyed it at all. I rolled her over so that she was on her back facing up at me. I'd be able to read her much better that way.

"I love you more than anything, baby. You know that, right? You don't ever have to agree to something you don't want to do."

"I know," she assured, looking me directly in the eye. "I won't. I liked it. It's not something I want to do every day, but I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again." She began tracing little circles on my chest, giving me goose bumps.

"Really?"

"Really."

I bent down and placed gentle kisses all over her face. "You are something else, Isabella Swan." I grinned down at the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"I know," she teased.

XXXXXX

**AN: I have no idea if I will be posting any more outtakes. RL is starting to take it's toll and I am desperately trying to keep up with The Demons in My Dreams (for those who don't know that is one of my current stories. It is 11 chapters in) as well as my other projects. But I will never say never, b/c I do have some things running around in my head. LOL. **

**I am still working on my epi review replies. I believe I am up to June 21st and should be able to finish them up in the next couple of days assuming I get a chance to just sit down and focus. I am wholly embarrassed that it has taken me so long, but what can you do?**

**Oh, and I have recently discovered that there are people on twitter who are at'ing me and I can't see it. I'm not ignoring you, I promise. I can't see them if your account is locked. Please, please, I don't automatically follow everyone b/c I'm a complete technological idiot and get lost in my TL frequently, but I would love to follow you. Just PM me. Thank you. **

**Thank you everyone for reading. XOXOX**


End file.
